Avengers: Next Generation (A2)
by toph51496
Summary: When Loki returns to enact vengeance on the Avengers, only their children can save the world from utter destruction. (Also featured on my deviantART account).
1. Chapter 1

Date: 4/15/2026

Location: S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier, somewhere over the Pacific

*Ring *Ring* Ring*

"Stupid...evil…. idiotic…. torture device" I mumbled trying to hit the off switch on my alarm clock. I really hated waking up at 5 in the morning, but there was training that needed to be done and as mom always says "those arrows won't fire themselves."

I got up and changed into a halfway decent outfit because I was going to work out, not to another one of Uncle Tony's charity events.

Speaking of the Stark family, I picked up my phone, and saw 3 missed texts from Ethan, "woops" I thought, "must of fallen asleep while texting him again." I sent a quick "sorry, I fell asleep," shoved the phone in my gym bag, and walked out of my room to see my twin brother, Apollo just emerging from his stinky boy cave.

"Morning buttface" I greeted.

"Morning Moron" he replied.

We walked into the kitchen of our S.H.I.E.L.D apartment expecting to see our parents, but instead there was a note on the table, Apollo picked it up a read it aloud,

"Kids,

Something important came up in Bratislava that we had to go take care of. Be back by the end of next week, behave, don't kill each other (or anyone else) while we're gone. Call Aunt Pepper if you need anything. We love you so much, see you soon.

Mom & Dad"

"Well that's a downer" I said, "I'll be in the gym if you need me."

Apollo just flashed me a dirty look. So I gave him one of my signature 'I'm-better-than-you' smirks and closed the door before whatever he threw at me actually had a chance to hit its target.

The first thing that crossed my mind as I walked into the gym was that it was empty, and I wondered if maybe Uncle Steve was with my parents. "He's usually down here…" I mumbled to no one.

After about 20 minutes of beating some poor punching bag, (but at least I'm not Uncle Steve or Bucky, they knock those things right off the ceiling). I heard distinct ringtone coming from by gym bag…

*~* Make ya say oh my, feels just like I don't try,  
Looks so good, I might die,  
All I know is everybody loves me  
Head down, swingin' to my own sound, flashes in my face now  
All I know is everybody loves me  
Everybody loves me *~*

I grabbed my phone and answered "Well you're up early Sleeping Beauty, it's not even noon yet."

"Very funny Artemis" groaned Ethan, "but I'm actually in New York right now so it's one in the afternoon."

"Sorry, I'm… well I'm not sure exactly, but somewhere over the Pacific."

"Aww, does that mean I can't come over?" that was his pout voice, I just knew it.

I rolled my eyes, "only if you fly here Iron Boy."

"I told you to stop calling me that! I'm Iron Genius now, understand?"

"I'm not sure, maybe you should explain the 'superhero' name change again?"

"Ha ha, very cute."

"You really think I'm cute?"

"What? No, I mean yes, I mean… augh! How do you do that?"

"I'm Black Widow's daughter buddy, and don't you forget it." I sighed, "So did you just call to see if you could come over?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure I want to now…"

"Oh grow up and take a joke! You can come if your mom lets you, but my parents are out."

"They in Bratislava?"

"yeah, your dad go?"

"Nah, but he was consulted."

"ah."

"well, I'll ask my mom."

"Ok, just text me when you find out. Tell her I said Hi by the way, and your sister too."

"Will do, talk to you later Artie."

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh just take a joke!"

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Stark."

"How did you… never mind, later Barton."

As a shoved the phone back in my bag I was suddenly aware of another presents in the gym.

"Hi Bucky!" I greeted, without turning around.

"How did you know it was me!?"

"Easy Buck," I ruffled his hair, "you're the only one who tries to sneak up on Huntress"

"humph" he mumbled, fixing his hair.

"So! Is your Dad in Bratislava too?"

"yeah, left this morning. Your folks?"

"Yeah, just talked to Ethan though, Uncle Tony didn't go and I haven't seen 'Hulk reports' so I don't think it's too bad."

"True, I didn't hear any thunder either, so I think we're in the clear."

"Always a good thing." I smiled, "wanna train with me Rogers?"

I saw his face perk up right away as he replied, "Sure!"

After an hour or so of training with Bucky I headed back to my room, and was greeted with the sound Apollo playing videogames in his 'boy cave.'

So being the incredibly nosy sister that I am I just had to walk down the hall and see what he was doing.

"It stinks in here!" I squealed after opening his door.

"Then don't come in"

"What died?!"

"I think it was a mouse…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I left that cheese out for it but it never ate it…"

"How long ago?!"

"I don't know, one, maybe two weeks."

"Yuck!"

"Would you mind leaving, I'm busy kicking Banner's butt at Call of Duty."

"Whatever, have fun with your fake battles, they are never as fun as the real ones anyway."

"You do have a point there my dear sister, they are never as fun or important as real ones but I love them all the same. Now if you don't mind…" he pointed towards the door.

"Fine, I'm leaving" I was halfway out the door when I looked back, "Oh! Ethan might be coming over later."

"That's nice, you have fun with your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"You keep telling yourself that Artie."

"ugh! you are so annoying."

"Thank you, I try. Now get out."

I just slammed his door, "Brothers!"

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!"

"Fine be that way."

"I will!" I stomped away, how dare he, Ethan is not my boyfriend, no matter how cute, smart, and funny he is. Wait; what I am I thinking, he is just my friend, my stupid, arrogant, friend who is in a relationship with some model that I don't like. Humph. Just my friend…

"Speak of the Devil" I mutter grabbing my phone

"On my way." it says, then I notice the second one, "spending the night, hope you guys don't mind."

And then I can't help but think, of course I don't mind, why would I mind, you never ask anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Date: 4/16/2026  
Location: S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier, somewhere over the Pacific

"I thought you said he was on his way like, at 3!" Apollo groaned.

"I did, because that's what he told me." I said for, like, the millionth time.

"I guarantee that it does not take nine stinking hours for him to fly here. It takes like one, tops!

"Sorry, I don't control him, ever, not even when I'm supposed to."

"Good point"

"Thank you." I grunted.

"Oh!" Apollo said, "I bet he stopped to see that prissy model in L.A."

"Joy."

"You're jealous, aren't you Artie?" Apollo smirked.

"Am not!" I yelled as I grabbed a pillow off the couch and hit my twin with it, hard.

"Hey!" He yelled and soon we were chasing each other around the living room with pillows.

We were so involved with killing each other with pillows that I almost missed my phone going off. I grabbed it as I ran past the coffee table and answered.

"Hello?" I gasped, out of breath.

"Permission to land, Miss. Barton?" Jarvis asked.

"Uh, Sure. Apollo, stop it! Hold on a second J. Apollo please, let me type the code." I answered while arguing with my brother. I typed my parent's access code into our keypad so Ethan could land without setting alarms off and waking the whole base (again).

"There you go Jarvis."

"Thank you Miss. Barton, Mister Stark will be down shortly."

"Uh, sure, Thanks Jarvis" I replied, confused, "Well," I looked to my brother, "that was weird."

"What?"

"Ethan had Jarvis request permission to land."

"Strange, he usually calls himself, or forgets and wakes the base."

"Yeah, I know."

"Did he seem fine when you talked to him this afternoon?"

"Yeah, we made fun of each other, like always."

"Humph, very strange."

"No kidding."

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I looked through the peep-hole, half expecting it to be Director Fury yelling at us for letting something land at the base at such an "ungodly hour." But there was Ethan, head down, kinda looked like he was sulking.

"Now he knocks?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah…" I answered, opening the door. "Hi Ethan!" I said, ignoring the fact and putting on a smile. He didn't say a thing, walked past me and Apollo, and sat on the couch, all while keeping his head down.

"Well hi to you too." Apollo grunted.

"Ethan," I said, walking over to him, "You ok?"

He shook his head no, and leaned into me, resting his forehead on my stomach. I felt something wet on my shirt, was he crying? No, I thought, I haven't seen Ethan cry since we were kids…

"Ethan?" I put my hands on his shoulders, trying to get him to look at me. Of course, I could force him, but I figured it would be better to be gentle.

"And that's my cue to leave..." Apollo said, sliding into the hall. I heard him run down to his room, deciding I'd yell at him for being rude later.

I realized that Ethan had his arms around me now, this was so weird.

"Ethan?" I asked again, "what happened?" He shook his head again, and I slid out of his grasp. He looked up at me, eyes red, as if he'd been crying longer than I realized. He looked scared and broken, though the fear went away as soon as I sat next to him. I let him put his head on my shoulder and I put my arms around him. Figuring I'd know what was wrong eventually… right?

"She was with someone else…" He muttered ever so silently, but me and my "super ears" heard it loud and clear.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, though I had a gut feeling of what he meant.

"Lexi… she was with someone else…." he whispered.

Ah, I thought, the prissy model, the one he'd been going out with for , like, a year. The one I'd never met. "I'm so sorry Ethan…"

"The whole time…" he muttered, "she said she only liked me for my name, my money. I got her recognized… My reputation as a hero boosted her reputation…. But she never actually liked me…"

I swear I almost cried, I was the only one allowed to hurt my friends, if anyone else did, they paid for it. And this girl, would pay for it. I knew my next mission all right. And hey, Mom and Dad said not to Kill anyone, they said nothing about hurting people, or putting puke-green dye in their spray tan bottle, or cutting all their hair off… or stink-bombing their house…or all of the above.

But I could make evil plans later, with my brother… right now, my friend needed me. I rocked him back and forth, trying to calm him down. After about an hour he sat up and looked me straight in the eye, "Thanks Artie…"

"Hey, don't mention it." I smiled.

"You didn't complain that I called you Artie…" He gave me a smirk, and I knew he was going to be just fine.

"Not yet, my friend, but I will, just you wait…"

"Oh?"

"Yes." I smirked.

He gave a small laugh. "Night, Artemis."

"Goodnight Ethan." I got up and walked down the hall to my room.

I was just about to open the door when I heard, "Hey Barton!"

"Yeah Stark?"

"I expect a gourmet breakfast at 12, sharp."

"Only if you're buying!"

"But that takes the fun out of it!"

Yeah, I thought, he'd be fine. So I opened the door and immediately noticed the person on my bed.

"Apollo! I almost killed you!"

"Sorry… you took longer than I thought."

"So you thought it was ok to nap in my bed?"

"I wasn't going to sleep, but you took forever!"

"Why does that matter, why are you even in here?"

"To ask you what was wrong with Ethan!"

"Oh… It can't wait till morning?"

"Nope!"

"He found out that Lexi was a poser. She was just pretending to like him so she could boost her rep, and get things."

"Ouch…"

"Yeah"

"But at least he's back on the market…" Apollo, winked at me.

"Out!"

"Hey I'm just saying!"

"Out!" I yelled pulling him off my bed.

"It works out good for you," he laughed.

"Out!" I pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face.

"Night lover-girl!"

"Shut you're stupid face before I throw you into the ocean!"

I heard him laughing as he closed his bedroom door. Gosh, I hated him.

"Stupid brothers…" I muttered as I turned the light off and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Date: 4/16/2026  
Location: S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier, somewhere over the Pacific (Hey! is that Japan?)

I changed into my pajamas, and laid my head on my pillow, and than I heard very rude knocking on my front door. Man, were we popular tonight. I got out of my nice, warm bed and ran down the hall, Apollo right behind me, toothbrush in his mouth. I was just about to see who it was when the door flew open, inches away from hitting me in the face.

"Hey! What's the big…. oh, Director Fury, what are you doing here at two in the morning?

"Who gave you the authorization to let something land on my base at precisely 12:05 in the morning?"

"Chill, it was just Ethan." I gestured behind me where Ethan was sitting on the couch, haven been awoken by the intrusion. He waved with a guilty smile.

"Yeah," Apollo added, taking the tooth brush out of his mouth, "At least he didn't set off the alarms again."

"But what you did was completely against regulations. I will have to report you to the council."

"Oh!" I said with a smirk, "and will you mention how your team of specially trained agents didn't notice till about two hours later?"

"I!" he thought about it for a second, "You win this round Barton."

"Thank you Director."

"Goodnight kids…" he mumbled.

"Goodnight." we said, grinning at is failure.

"And Stark," he just had to have the last word, "next time you land on my base, try and do it at a practical hour."

"No promises Sir."

Fury grunted in defeat and stomped down the hall, and I closed the door as we cheered.

"Well, goodnight boys."

"Night"

Date: 4/16/2026  
Location: S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier, over Japan (I was right!)

Well, we made it through the night with no more interruptions. It was such a rarity. But yet, Coulson was at my door, at seven in the morning.

"Can I help you?" I ask, I'm still in my pajamas, Ethan is sitting on the couch, bed head and all, and Apollo, he didn't even bother to get up.

"There is a situation in Tokyo."

"What?" Ethan added, grumpily, not pleased about being woken, "is Godzilla attacking?"

"No. But there is a giant robot."

"Where do people find time to build this stuff?" I exclaim, angrily.

"I have no idea." Coulson says.

"How many of us do you want?" I ask, exasperated, "I hope you don't want all six. Gracie isn't really an option.

"Just the four should be fine."

"Should?" Ethan asks.

"Just a precaution" Coulson replies, "You will be on the deck in 15 minutes"

"Of course." I say.

"I will wake agent Rogers."

"Great, just be careful of the other two. I don't want any tagalongs, Coulson"

"I will try."

He left and I looked at Ethan.

"You'd better get changed." he said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up."

He grinned. He didn't have to change; he could wear whatever he wanted under that armor. I, however, didn't have that option.

So the first thing I did was stomp down the hall, throw open my brother's door, pull his pillow out of his arms, and hit him with it until he begged me to stop.

"What was that for?" He yelled.

"Giant robot attacking Tokyo."

"Really?" He asked with a serious face.

"Yeah, we have to be on deck in fifteen minutes."

"I hate Coulson." he mutters, getting out of bed, "every time he comes over its bad news."

"Yeah… Get dressed"

"Fine…" he started to take off his pants.

"Eeew!" I slammed the door, "you could have waited till I closed the door!"

"No, I really couldn't"

I heard him laugh as I closed my door. He was so gross.

Date: 4/16/2026  
Location: Downtown Tokyo

I looked up at this giant robot. It was, most definitely, giant. This thing was like, as tall as the Avengers tower in New York, maybe taller.

"Wow." Bucky said next to me.

"It makes me wish Gracie was an option." Apollo said.

"Or Brian." Bucky added.

"Boys, can we focus on what we have rather than what we don't have?"

"Yeah!" Ethan agreed. "We have me!"

"Thank you." I said sarcastically.

He grinned, and flew off towards the robot.

"Wait we need a…" he was gone, "plan…"

I turned to Bucky and Apollo, "Ok, well, Bucky, get the people out of here, preferably down and away from the buildings."

"Ok" he agreed, I knew he was disappointed about not 'getting to fight' but I really needed him to be on defense. I wish he understood that more… I sighed, now was not the time for this.

"Artemis to Homebase" I said into my com, "Jenna, you guys there?"

"We read you loud and clear Artemis." Jenna said.

"Good. find that thing's weak spot and keep me posted."

"Yes mam."

I looked to Apollo, "let's keep that thing's attention on us and give Buck some time.

"Artemis, it would be my genuine pleasure."

I smiled and we started to fire everything at the Robot. Needless to say, it was not pleased, and now we are being chased down Shibuya Crossing.

"Sure beats the video games huh?" I yell.

"Every time!" Apollo replies.

I hear Jenna's voice from my com, "Homebase to Artemis."

"Go ahead homebase." I reply.

"There are some exposed wires around the mid section, if you disrupt them it may shut down the robot."

"That's Great, you get that Ethan?"

"All ready on it."

"Anything else, Jenna?"

"Well, Sam thinks that he is picking up vital signs inside the robot."

"Are you saying it's alive?" Bucky asks.

"No," Sam replies, "but I think there may be a person inside."

" So in other words," I say, "don't blow the thing up?"

"Pretty much." Jenna responds.

"Got that Ethan."

"Fine…" he mutters.

"Thank you home base, Artemis…"

I was stopped mid sentence by a loud "Wait!"

"What Jessie?"

"If you need back up…"

"Not today kiddo."

"but."

"No. Artemis out."

"Maybe next time Jess," I hear Bucky say. I can only imagine what rant she will go on next.

"Bucky!" I say, "help me and Apollo distract this thing. Go behind it."

"Why behind it?"

"To confuse it. The thing can't look in three directions at once."

"Fine." he sighs.

"It's important." I insist, "Apollo, go on its right."

"Aye-Aye, Artie.

"Thanks."

When Ethan is finally able to pull the wires, the Robot stopped firing at Bucky, Apollo, and I and just stood there.

"Stand Clear!" I yell, rushing off to the side. I see Bucky and Ethan do the same, as the Robot teeters a little than falls backwards.

I walk over when the dust settles and look at Ethan. "Rip it open." I say.

Ethan uses his laser to cut a giant square in the front of the robot, than rips the square off and flings it on the ground, almost hitting Bucky.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry, Buck."

"Don't sound like it…"

"Not now." I say.

Just then S.H.I.E.L.D cars swarm us and drag the random guy and his two accomplices out of the Robot, I can hear Agent Hill screaming orders at everyone.

All of a sudden, Coulson was behind us.

"Nice Job."

"Ah!" Bucky and Ethan screamed.

"How do you do that?" Ethan yelled.

"Do what?"

"Never mind!"

"You can all report back to base for your debriefing." he said, gesturing to a jet.

"Thank you Agent Coulson." I say walking towards the jet he directed us to.

"Yeah," Bucky mumbled, "thanks."

"Artemis?" Coulson said, the boys were on the jet and I was standing at the bottom of the ramp, Coulson was in front of me.

"How did the Homebase work?"

"Very nicely."

"Good."

"Is that all sir?"

"One more thing, I like the way your team works, but you might want to have tighter control on Ethan."

"Why, sir?"

"Because we fear that bigger things are coming, things that you and your team should be prepared for."

"What?"

"I can't say."

"Then how can we be prepared?"

"I'm sure you will find a way."

"But!" he raised an eyebrow at me. "Is that all sir?"

"That is all Miss. Barton."

I walked on to the jet and sat down, how could I be prepared for something, when I didn't know what it was or when it was coming?

"Ethan," I whisper to him, he is sitting next to me.

"Yeah?"

"Find out what S.H.I.E.L.D has been up to lately."

"You're asking me to hack the S.H.I.E.L.D mainframe?"

I thought about it for a second, "Yes."

"He gave me a big smile. "I thought you'd never ask."


	4. Chapter 4

Date: 4/22/2026  
Location: S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier, Somewhere over Europe.

I was asleep when my parents got home. I awoke to hear the door opening, Dad muttering, and Mom shushing him.

"Shh, Clint, the kids are asleep!"

"Sorry…."

I couldn't help it, I had to go say Hi, partly because I really missed them, and partly because I love to annoy my Dad. So I opened my door and walked down the hall. My parents looked a little worse for wear but I'd seen worse.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad, how was the mission?"

My Mom walked over and hugged me, then grabbed me by the shoulders, "What are you doing up at 3:20 in the morning young lady?"

"I heard you come in…"

"Clint!"

"What? I didn't know I'd wake her up…"

My mom sighed, and I just sat on the couch next to my Dad.

"So how'd it go?"

"Fine" my mom said, I could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok, well, we fought a giant robot in Tokyo."

"What?" my parents exclaimed.

"Yeah, giant skyscraper-like-robot-thing. Me, Apollo, Bucky, and Ethan took it down like…5 days ago. Did they not have news in Bratislava?"

"We were busy." my mom said.

"So were we."

My Dad sighed, "So," he said, "You fight good? Get to try out homebase?

"Yeah, and yeah. Worked out pretty good, Jenna and Sam were a big help. Jessie… not so much, but I'm sure she'll get better."

"That's good." my dad replied. My Mom wasn't looking at me now, I didn't get it, she got to go out and risk her life, but I can't do the same? Mothers. What should I do with her? I decided it would be best to just go to bed, so I said goodnight to my parents, and went to bed. I couldn't help but hear them arguing about my brother and I fighting in "Life threatening battles." I sighed and closed my eyes knowing that I the morning, everything would be like the argument never happened…

The next morning I slipped out of the house early. I didn't really feel like seeing my Mom at the moment, even though I knew she wouldn't be mad anymore. I went down to the gym to hear a familiar sound, the beating of a punching bag… Uncle Steve was back. I was surprised he didn't sleep in, I mean, if my folks got back at like 3:30 this morning, and it was 5 now… gosh, did he ever sleep? Seriously? Even my parents are sleeping in!

"Uncle Steve?"

"Oh." he looked up, surprised to see me, "Artemis, what are you doing here so early?"

"I suppose I could ask you the same thing."

"Good Point."

"Shouldn't you be asleep or something?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"True, but" I put my gym bag down, "I didn't get back from Slovakia at approximately 3:20 this morning."

He gave me a look that spoke for its self. He wanted me to drop it. Clearly the mission did not go exactly as planned. But, seeing them, I'd say it was a success.

"Ok, but if Aunt Shannon gets mad, not my fault."

"Deal." I smiled at him, and gave a small grin in return, "So, what did you kids do while we were gone?"

"Aw, nothing, we trained, got yelled at by Fury, Ethan came over, we got yelled at by Fury, fought a giant robot, got confused by Coulson…"

"Wait, What was that last part?"

"We got Confused by Coulson… he was like foreshadowing again and it was really weird and…"

"No, no before that."

"Got yelled at by Fury?"

"After that!"

" Oh! Fought a giant robot!"

"You fought a giant robot?"

"In Tokyo!" I smiled.

"So, who fought the giant robot in Tokyo?"

"Ethan, Apollo, Bucky, and I"

"Oh. Anyone get hurt?"

"The people in the robot…"

"Any of you get hurt?"

"Nah, we were just confused by Coulson."

"How?"

"He was saying how there are bigger threats coming and we better get prepared and stuff…"

"Really?" He didn't sound surprised at the "Bigger threats" thing… but more that Coulson said something.

"Yeah, he's got me worried now."

"Don't worry too much," he looked nervous, "I'm sure he was just over exaggerating again."

"Sure…" I noticed how fake the smile looked, he knew, and he was mad at Coulson, I could see it in his eyes. They were keeping secrets from me. And I don't like that.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the showers." he said.

"Ok. See you around!" I smiled, but my fake smile was a lot better than his, and he saw right threw it. Good. Now, I need some backup.

I went to the Archery range and thought about whom to ask for help.

Ethan wasn't an option; Uncle Tony saw his stunt on TV and grounded him. Bucky, well, he'd tell Uncle Steve, so would Sam or Jessie. Jenna, would probably tell someone, who might tell one of the Avengers. Not good. Grace and Sarah are worlds away and wouldn't be much help anyway. Apollo would tell mom. He's such a momma's boy. So…. Brian. That's it, I'd ask Brian, he's good with tech, and sleuthing. He can help me.

I grabbed my arrows then hit the showers. After that I walked down the hall to the Banner's apartment. They were here because Uncle Bruce and Aunt Betty were doing some research as of last night. I think it has something to do with my parent's mission. But no one tells me anything around here. We should really change that.

Brian opened the door, his parents were at a meeting with Fury, Hill, and Coulson. As soon as he did I cut the cameras, this was a private conversation.

"Hey Bri!"

"Hi. What did you just do with your phone?"

"Cut the cameras, we have about 15 minutes before someone comes to check. We have to talk and be gone by then.

"Fine." he let me in.

"So did you see our Robot in Tokyo mission?"

"Yeah, Uncle Tony was livid when he saw Ethan not helping you guys, and almost killing Bucky with that piece with metal."

"Yeah, I heard. Well, after that Coulson was telling me how I had to keep an eye on the team dynamics because there is a "much bigger threat" coming. I have no idea what he was talking about!"

"So?"

"I told Uncle Steve about it in the gym this morning and then he got all suspicious like he knew something!"

"Oh, that's weird."

"I know! So since Ethan is grounded and the others are blabber mouths, I want you to help me hack the S.H.I.E.L.D systems and find out what the heck is going on."

"Why? I mean, they'd tell you if they wanted you to know."

"Because I need to know if we are in danger, I have to be prepared!"

"But why?"

"So I don't mess up!"

"Mess up what?"

"The team! It's so I don't get us killed!"

"I'm sure you wouldn't."

"But I'm not. I have to take every precaution to make sure we all make it out of every battle."

"Artemis… I think you may be overreacting….."

"Will you help me or not?"

"Fine. I guess if it means that much to you."

"Thank you."

"now we have to go to the cafeteria or something before those turn back on. That way they will just assume you left with me and they broke something."

"Ok."

Date: 6/17/2026  
Location: S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier, Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean.

It had been almost two months since Brian agreed to help me find out what was going on. Since then, a lot of weird things had been happening. Last month, both Uncle Tony's and Uncle Bruce's families "temporarily" moved to the Hellicarrier for "research purposes" which I found very suspicious. But it wasn't the first time it happened so, well… I dealt with it. But earlier this month, Uncle Thor and all of his family, including Mrs. Darcy and Mr. Eric, became residents of the Hellicarrier as well. I found that incredibly troublesome. They had never spent more than a week at a time here. Something was definitely up. Brian and I hit dead end after dead end, and I could find absolutely no records of the mission my parents and Uncle Steve took to Bratislava back in April. Not even Ethan could find anything. My parents and Uncles were going on more and more missions, and when they weren't they were paranoid, and sometimes, I could catch one of them staring at my bright blue eyes, as if there was something wrong with them. Us kids weren't allowed to leave the Hellicarrier anymore, the A2 program has practically gone cold, and Fury really hyped up security. Needless to say, I was starting to get really scared. Something happened to my parents on that mission in Bratislava and Brian, Ethan, and I are determined to get to the bottom of it. But I have a feeling, something very bad is going to happen…

Date: 7/14/2026  
Location: S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier, Over the Atlantic Ocean

We all sat in the meeting room, staring wide-eyed at the monitors, waiting for the call to go in. This battle was great, and I fear the Avengers may be on the losing side. I was desperate to help them, my Uncles, my parents, our families are out there, and they expect us to just wait here… Home base is at the ready, and so is A2… just give us the call! I might not be prepared for…this… but we can help, we can do something. We can save them.

_To be continued…_


End file.
